


И на все это есть одна разгадка

by Yozhik



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden, Sora no Woto
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем известно, что одним из возмутительнейших деяний Тенпо на небесах было пьяное приставание к небесной деве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И на все это есть одна разгадка

**Author's Note:**

> написано по реквесту Койренэ_Генджо Санзо

Она прекрасна, как не бывают прекрасны небесные девы, чьи лица вечно закрывает безразличие. Она кажется такой чужой здесь, среди раскрашенных кукол и скучных теней.  
Тенпо любуется ей издалека, смотрит, как играет лунный свет с тёмными волосами, как скользит по коже тонкий шёлк, как девушка раздражённо вскидывает голову – ей тоже скучно. Он думает рассеянно – как же сказать ей всё то, что хочется. Для «сударыня, вы сегодня невъебенно очаровательны» он слишком трезв, а в культурном словарном запасе подходящих слов у него не находится.  
Всё дело в лунном свете, это он, обманчивый и честный, так кружит голову, он словно ей родня, и оттого так идёт ей; и Тенпо без лишних слов ловит яркий шёлк рукава, и касается губами тонких пальцев Рио – и ждёт слёз или возмущения, или пощёчины, если вдруг она и вправду не похожа на утончённых дурочек, боящихся хоть раз показать злость.  
Но Рио не отнимает руку, и улыбается чуть заметно, и не просит, а приказывает – «А ну-ка, быстро, украдите меня отсюда».

Рио лежит головой у него на коленях, листает старую книгу и жалобно вздыхает:  
– Вот сейчас всё так хорошо, а потом опять веди себя прилично. Ещё и замуж отдадут.  
– Пиздец, – Тенпо запоздало спохватывается, – то есть незадача.  
Она смеётся:  
– А украдите меня совсем, а?  
– А что. Мало ли кого к нам могут перевести. Легко.  
– А потом скажут, что я делаю карьеру через постель, – и она тянется за поцелуем.  
– Давайте я устрою вам должность повыше моей – и это будут говорить обо мне, а мне плевать.  
Лунный свет пробивается в окно, путается в её волосах, книга отброшена в сторону.  
Тенпо улыбается, смотрит в загадочные глаза лунной богини – и думает: так кто же на самом деле искал себе опасную игрушку.  
Вряд ли это был он.


End file.
